robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sergeant Bash
Sergeant Bash (often known simply as Bash) was one of the original four House Robots, designed to look like a military vehicle with its green army colours and flamethrower turret weapon. The original design for Sergeant Bash had steel armour with a battering ram weapon at the front of the robot and a saw at the rear. In Series 3 the steel armour was changed for fibreglass armour, and the battering ram was removed in place of a hydraulic claw similar to the claw used by Sir Killalot. Sergeant Bash was one of the only robots in Robot Wars to have a flamethrower weapon, the other being Growler; indeed, the said weapon was banned under normal circumstances. Sergeant Bash is powered by four batteries running in parallel. Conduits attached to his flamethrower also vented heat to power a secondary steam engine. His weapons required the inclusion of gas bottles to power the flamethrower, in addition to valves and numerous carbon dioxide reservoirs. The flamethrower and hydraulically driven pincers all contributed to Sergeant Bash's increased weight and he required an extremely long wheelbase to support the mass of internal engineering. When not in use, the steam engine powered a small rear-end saw. After Series 3 the rear saw could be seen buckled at Bash's rear, and was purely ornamental. The flamethrower was originally powered from gas tanks that were positioned in the frontal compartment, whilst the motors for the saw were positioned in the rear section just behind the flamethrower turret. With the introduction of the pincers, the gas bottles were moved back and did not allow enough room for the saw motors, resulting in that weapon being scrapped and left purely as a superficial decoration. Appearances in Merchandise *Sergeant Bash/Pullback *Sergeant Bash/Pitstop *Sergeant Bash/Minibot *Sergeant Bash/RC Armament Sergeant Bash's weaponry consisted of a propane-fuelled flamethrower mounted on a 360 degree turret, front-mounted hydraulic pincers that can exert eight tonnes of pressure and a rear-mounted circular saw (scrapped after Series 3). Notably, flamethrowers were normally against the rules in Robot Wars, with Bash apparently being the exception. In Series 1 and 2, the front pincers were originally a single, vicious-looking ramming spike. Noticeable Appearances *Almost every time Sergeant Bash came up against Diotoir, his flamethrower provided fantastic entertainment because of Diotoir's highly flammable fur. This was so popular and entertaining against the team's previous robot Nemesis, that a special Inferno Insurrection was arranged in Series 2, featuring Bash against Nemesis and Ramrombit, a "sacrificial robot" driven by George Francis. Both robots were doused in flammable liquid and set alight for the entertainment of the audience. *In Heat A of the New Blood Tournament, Sergeant Bash started to attack Refbot for unknown reasons, chasing Refbot around the arena spurting fire. However the Refbot gave Sergeant Bash a yellow card and then a red card, but this didn't stop the Sergeant. He then used his flamethrower again, but Refbot countered this with his fire extinguisher, putting out the flames. *Seargent Bash's crusher was still of good value. It crumpled Paul Bunyan's disc in a Robot Rebellion first round match against Snake Bite, and also immobilised Wowot and Thermidor 2 with his pincers. In series 7 Sergeant Bash used his pincers to chew deeply into the armour of King B Powerworks and Mean Streak. Worst Moments *In Series 1 when his saw made impact with Killertron, it shattered and flew off. This happened twice more throughout the first series, when he attacked Elvis and Wedgehog. *In Series 2, Wheelosaurus attacked Sergeant Bash as it came over a ramp in the Gauntlet, tearing off the gas canister for its flamethrower. *During the "Internet Insurrection" Grudge Match, Griffon flipped the Sergeant onto his side almost immediately. *In the Flipper Frenzy, Bigger Brother, Chaos 2 and Thermidor 2 ganged up on Sergeant Bash and flipped him repeatedly, eventually knocking off large chunks of armour and crushing his flamethrower. Although they attempted to flip Bash out of the arena, he was too big and heavy to make it, even with three machines involved in the attack. *After its loss to Chaos 2 in Series 3, The Big Cheese attacked Bash by spearing him in the wheelguards with its lifting arm and lifting him up, causing his armour to fall away, and eventually his gas bottle fell out, rendering the flamethrower useless. *In the Commonwealth Carnage battle between Panic Attack and Firestorm, Firestorm went after Bash after beating Panic Attack, flipping Bash and soon after flipping Mr Psycho as well. Category:House Robots